


Layover

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  They only have a few minutes, but try to make the most of it.</p><p><b>Authors' Notes:</b> For RH:) A bond borne of sweat and glamnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layover

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Chance trumped planning once again. Somehow, through no work of their own, they crossed paths in Chicago, of all places. O'Hare with, if they were lucky, twenty minutes between connections. If one or the other was late, well, it was a nice thought, but no go.

Perhaps it was the Fates smiling on them, but both flights, from opposite ends of the country, got in early. Lane took Adam's bag and just shook her head and smiled as he went dashing off down the wide hallway, hat low over his face, sunglasses on, toward the first class lounge just off the concourse. He gave his name and was told that a room was waiting for him in the back. If Adam hadn't known better, he'd have said that the desk clerk had a gleam in her eye. He didn't linger to find out. Instead, he went to the assigned room and pushed open the door. "Oh, God," he said, pulling off his sunglasses, then his hat, running a hand through his hair. "Are you a sight for sore eyes."

Kris looked at Adam and grinned. "Do you know that they just give you the drinks? For free!" He lifted his glass up. "And this here's a nap room. In coach we all get to sit in those chairs and nap there by the gate -- here they have a room." Kris put the glass down and he opened his arms out, just a couple of steps and he was pressed to Adam's chest, face buried against this shoulder. "I missed you," he said, voice muffled on Adam's shirt.

"I missed you too, baby," Adam whispered, dropping his hat and sunglasses and nuzzling his face in the crux of Kris's neck where he smelled the most like him. "And I would love to chat and just hold your hand and hear about your tour, but we have twenty-five minutes max and I've _missed_ you, so much." With that, he began to kiss, up the side of Kris's neck, along his stubbly jaw, before finding his mouth, kisses that started soft and warm and searching before turning into something else.

Adam always did know that spot that made Kris's knees go weak. He held on to Adam's arms, kissing back and then Kris cocked his head to the side, biting his bottom lip to bite back the sound of the moan that wanted to spill out of his mouth. "I just - I want --" Already he was a quivering mess. Kris's hips began to rub up against Adam, getting hard, his jeans getting tighter.

"Tell me what you want," Adam whispered before kissing him again, already pulling Kris's t-shirt up his stomach to get to bare skin. "I want to give you what you want." Brushing his knuckles along the treasure trail, he pulled at Kris's belt.

"Uh ... _that_. Want that, yeah ..." Kris's hips bucked and then his hands reached for the hem of Adam's shirt, tugging it up and over his head. His own shirt followed, both of them pooled on the floor as he worked frantically to get to Adam's jeans, belt buckle jingling as he tore the fly open, knuckles pressing down on his erection.

Two pairs of jeans on the floor and that left a pair of fire engine red boxer-briefs and a pair of black briefs (once shoes and socks were kicked away). Then, with an arm around Kris's waist, kisses still peppered over his face, Adam led him to the bed, small, narrow and stiff, and laid him down, stretching out over him. "I missed you so much," he whispered, coming to rest between Kris's legs. "I missed you so much."

Kris's strong arms pulled Adam down and then they were kissing again, Kris rocking his hips up against Adam's thigh. They didn't have enough time and he tried not to think of that as he reached down between them into Adam's boxers and then he curled his hand around Adam's long, thick dick. Just feeling him like this again made Kris shudder. "Need - Adam - I need - !" Kris couldn't even form the words, his body seemed to be doing it for him, a leg up over Adam's hip while he kept stroking his cock with the flat of his palm.

"I know," Adam answered, reaching between them to push away one, then the other set of briefs. Those were kicked away too and then, when they were both settled again, he wrapped his hand around Kris's hand, around both of them now and stroked. "Oh, shit," he breathed out, licking the words into Kris's mouth. "Oh, fuck, you feel good."

It felt amazing. Kris peered between them with hooded eyes, seeing Adam's larger pale hand and his dark painted nails against his own hand and the angry red of their cocks. His head fell back and he moaned, arching into the touch, stroking together with Adam and already he could feel the pressure building fast and deep in his groin. "God! Adam!"

"If we had more time," Adam breathed against this neck, "I'd lick you all over." Instead, he sucked on Kris's lower lip, then kissed him wet and dirty, messy. "Then I'd blow you til you came down my throat." He tightened his hold, speeding the movements of their hands. "Fuck."

"If - _uuh_ \- we did - I'd have - let you," Kris stuttered, gasping for breath and holding on to Adam because he was trembling so much. His hand was pretty much useless with Adam's grip around both of them so tight. The sensation was awesome tight and hot while his length was pressed with Adam's. "I wanna come down your throat," Kris gasped, getting close.

"You will." Someday soon. Eventually. Adam panted harder, breathing kisses behind Kris's ear. "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come," he warned, speeding them up again. "I'm - _Kris_."

It was the warm splash of Adam's come on his belly that caused Kris to shudder and then he was coming within their grip, hands both still moving, pumping their cocks, the scent of sex, sharp and heady between them.

"Oh, God, Adam - !" Kris hugged Adam to him, sweat and slick come, heat and hands trapped as he tilted his face up, kissing Adam, both of them still breathless. Kris missed him. And he'd missed this, frantic though it was.

The kisses slowed as they caught their breath, but didn't stop, though Adam did manage to get his hand free from between them. "I hate quickies," he murmured with a chuckle that was lost in Kris's mouth. "I hate not seeing you. I ... don't much like this, either," he said, finally looking down at the healing scrape on Kris's calf with his knuckles. "What on earth ... ?"

"Uhm ..." Kris turned his head away and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the added heat to his already flushed skin. "I kinda fell on stage." He peered at Adam through his lashes. "It's a battle scar," he said with a little bit more pride. "And we don't really have a choice, y'know?" Kris frowned. "I wish ..." He trailed off. No use thinking of the what ifs.

"I know." Gently, Adam rubbed over the scab again before looking up at Kris. "I love you, though," he said, leaning in for a kiss, then another, even as there was a discreet knock at the door. One of their flights was boarding. "_Fuck_," Adam sighed.

Something twisted in Kris's chest and he laid there, unmoving, even after another soft knock on the door. He kept staring at Adam, reaching for him to touch the lines creasing his forehead. "I hate quickies, too." He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to leave just yet. Kris wanted to be with Adam and he let his fingertips trail down his face, as if trying to memorize and remember him in this moment. "I don't wanna go," he whispered.

"I don't either, but we have to." Adam caught Kris's wrist to kiss his finger then he stood up, looking around for Kleenex. He found the box on a table and brought it over, tugging a few tissues out and then gently wiping up Kris's belly. "Give me your dirty hand, baby."

Kris really shouldn't be pouting. But he couldn't help the lines on his forehead and the way his brows were drawn together. He gave Adam his hand, still naked, sitting on the edge of the cot. "Lizzie and Lane have to fix the next time. Make it longer. Something like overnight?" Kris complained. It could happen, right? "This and phone sex isn't the same."

"No, it's not," Adam laughed outright as he tossed soiled Kleenex and sat down next to Kris and pulled their clothes over to start dressing, pressed, shoulder to hip. "Overnight would be amazing. We wouldn't get any sleep. I wouldn't let you get any sleep." And he smiled, kissing Kris's shoulder. "But we'll make it work til next time. We have to." With a shrug, he picked up Kris's shirt first and turned to pull it over Kris's head. When Kris's head re-appeared, Adam smiled, soft and sweet. "God, I just really do love you."

Kris was the one that closed the distance between them. He tenderly kissed Adam, sighing sadly into his mouth, nuzzling their lips. "Love you, too," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "And I don't mind losing sleep. I can do that on the bus." He pulled his boxers on and then picked up their jeans, handing Adam his. "My parents say hi," he said. "They miss you, too." Kris hated the small talk but it was better than the alternative -- talking about how little they see each other.

"I miss them too," Adam said as he stood up, stepping into his jeans, then pulling on his shirt. When he was dressed, he knelt between Kris's knees. "Hey," he said, catching Kris's chin. "We're making this work. Don't make that frowny face; it breaks my heart."

"I'm not making frowny faces." He was. Still. And besides his shoes, Kris was dressed and he wrapped himself around Adam, arms tight around him. "I know we're gonna make it work." It had been months right? And there they still were. "Just don't mean I like being away from you."

"Not like I'm excited about being away from you," Adam reminded him, gently. His arms were tight around Kris's shoulders, too, kisses pressed to Kris's cheek. "Poor Tommy; he suffers when I miss you," he joked quietly. "I kiss him like I want to kiss you."

"Yeah, well," Kris shrugged. "At least you get to kiss someone. I get to fall on stage." He tilted his face up and finally managed a smile. They had this time. It was better than not having any at all. And, Kris had Adam. He had to remind himself of that. "I don't think Cale's gonna like it if I kissed him, y'know? Doesn't really go with 'Is It Over,'" he joked.

"But your bassist is kinda hot," Adam teased.

"It's all that hair," Kris countered, smiling.

They stood up and fetched their shoes and socks so they could finish dressing. Then they were ready to go and they had to go or they'd miss their flights. Both their phones buzzed with text messages in increasing frequency.

At the door, Adam pinned Kris there, mouth firm in the kiss. "Call me tonight, okay?" He whispered. "And tell me you love me?"

"I love you," Kris whispered back, lips still pressed together. "I love you and I'm gonna miss you." Worst thing he could do was turn that door knob so that they could leave but only after one more rushed kiss.

The door swung open and they both walked into the hall, Kris with his own sunglasses on, a baseball cap pulled low over his head, Adam equally disguised. Kris squeezed Adam's hand and then outside the lounge, he looked at Adam, his chest tight. A hand came up in a wave with Kris's smile not quite establishing itself before they headed in opposite directions at a jog.

When he was seated on the plane, just before the doors were closed, Kris's phone buzzed with one more text.

_I can smell you on me, baby. I love you so much. Call me later and I'll see you soon &lt;3_

On his flight, Adam sat in his seat at the window, looking out the window. When he felt Lane touch his hand, he turned, giving a small smile. "Overnight, next time?"

She squeezed his hand and he went back to looking out the window as they started to pull away from the gate.


End file.
